I'm Doing Everything For You
by SuperBex
Summary: My first fulllength SamPhil fic. Will be based on some actual storylines used in The Bill and therefore may contain spoilers. Please read & review. xxx
1. I Was So Alone

**This is my first full-length fanfic, so sorry if its rubbish! Basically this is what i want to happen with Sam and Phil and I'm going to have some actual storylines in it, e.g. Romania. The story starts with my alternate ending to a recent episode. **

**Thanks sooo much to Vikki for convincing me to write something and for all her help!**

Chapter 1: I Was So Alone

Phil & Sam stood together outside Sun Hill Police Station. Sam had been enquiring out the welfare of Phil's son Alfie. Phil was secretly please that that she seemed so concerned about his family and Sam was wondering what it was that made her care so much; more than as a colleague, maybe even as more that a friend…

Putting this thought to the back of her mind, she tried her best to look serious and ignore the sparkle in his chocolate brown eyes that made her mind to mush like a soppy teenage girl.

Tearing her eyes away from his, she said "What's the matter with you today Phil?" she noticed that panic flash onto his face just for a second. "… You're in danger of becoming quite likeable!" she said as her face broke into a grin and he laughed at her teasing.

* * *

Anyone watching them would have thought nothing of it; just meaningless teasing between colleagues. But to Sam and Phil it meant a lot more than that. To them it was like the end to the awkwardness that had grown between them since Sam had started dating Stuart. It was the first time they had teased each other like they used to. Maybe this was the start of getting their friendship back. And although perhaps neither of them would admit it to anyone, they both wanted that more than anything.

Those weeks had been weird for both of them and quite hard too. They were each others only real friends at work. If they had problems they'd tell each other, if they needed help they'd turn to each other first. Even though Sam had Stuart, she really missed her friendship with Phil. Phil missed Sam more than he thought was possible. He missed the weary smile she'd show him every morning. The cup of coffee they shared before beginning work. Their endless jokes and teasing. Their flirting that kept them amused on particularly hard days. And mostly being there for each other and helping each other out. He actually felt quite… alone, without her. And he had the sneaky feeling she felt somewhat the same…

* * *

They had stopped laughing now and were left just standing their looking at each other. Phil was desperately trying not to think about how beautiful Sam looked; her golden hair highlighted by the summer sunshine and her gorgeous green eyes taking his breath away. He had to stop himself and remind his heart that she was with someone else now. But maybe if he told her how he felt… he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by that someone else.

Stuart Turner was leaning casually over the railings, smiling at his girlfriend. She however was not smiling. She looked surprised to see him and Phil thought- no, hoped- she looked a little annoyed that he had interrupted her and Phil.

Phil's thought were actually dead-on. Sam _was_ annoyed, but knew she shouldn't be. Then again, she had asked Stuart to wait for her at the Pub, did he not trust her? Also, couldn't stop wondering what Phil had been about to say…

"Come on" Stuart said to Sam, completely blanking Phil, "I'm taking you out to dinner, to celebrate."

Phil's heart dropped. He was taking her away from him again. This is how would always be now. He sighed quietly. Phil turned to his car and opened the door, about to leave, when he heard someone shout "Wait!" It was Sam.

Sam watched Phil's head jerk round and saw the puzzled look on his face. She walk towards Stuart, "sorry, but I'm not coming to dinner" she heard herself say. "I'm going for a drink with Phil. I'll see you later- at our house" she added to cool Stuart's obvious rage.

Then, she turned towards Phil, who still looked confused but now had an insane grin on his face. Insane and infectious it seemed, as Sam grinned too as she opened the passenger car door.

"You drive" she said.

"_I was so alone,  
I was by myself,  
thought I was on my way,  
but I was missing you!"_

**Thanks for reading. Please review! xxx **


	2. Hello, Good Friend

**Ok, here's the second chapter. Thanks to Vikki, Becki, Emma and Amijaine for reviewing. **

Chapter 2: Hello, Good Friend

Phil got the drinks from the bar while Sam sat at their table and waited for him.

_What have you done? What possessed you? Stuart's gonna be so pissed off! Ok calm, down, you're just a couple of friends out for a drink- no big deal... god, he is so cute... No, stop it! Have some control woman! _

Phil ordered the drinks and waited for them, before taking them back to their table.

_Oh My God! I can't believe she did that! She turned down Stuart- for me! Oh for god's sake, listen to yourself; you'd think she'd asked you to marry her or something. You're just a couple of friends out for a drink- no big deal...wow, she is so beautiful- bloody hell man, what is wrong with me?_

Phil set the glasses down on the table and sat down opposite Sam. They sat like that for a while before Phil spoke up; "Why did you do that? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm over the moon you did, I just don't understand why." _Because you like me more than Stuart. Go on, just say it..._

_Shit, I knew he was going to ask that. Ok, just tell the truth... well, not the whole truth..._

"Since I started dating Stuart" she began slowly.

"Yeah" replied Phil. _That muppet._

"Well me and you haven't really got on as well as we used to" she continued. W_ell, thats a bit of an understatement..._

"I've hated that" Phil said genuinely.

"So have I! Just because I'm going out with Stuart doesn't mean we can't be friends." _I hope._

"Right" Phil agreed, _I hope. _

"Look, Phil, I know you don't like Stuart-"

_Understatement of the century, I hate the guy!_

"- but I don't see why that should stop you liking me." Sam finished quietly.

"What? I never stopped liking you! Things just felt a bit awkward for me." _A bit? Who am I kidding?_

"It just felt like didn't want to be anywhere near me since Stuart came onto the scene" Sam looked down sadly and watched as Phil's hand grabbed hers. _Oh my god, what's he doing?_

His touch made Sam's heart miss a beat and Phil had to try really hard to steady his breathing as their skin came into contact. Sam looked up to see Phil's eyes filled with care, concern, happiness, compassion, kindness... and love?

"Sam, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you, I'll always protect you, I'll always listen to your problems and do anything I can to help and I will always be your friend." Phil said with such honesty and care in his voice that Sam forgot every problem she had and every doubt she had in her relationship with Phil. She felt at ease with him for the first time in months and she knew they had nothing to worry about. She was suddenly so overcome with happiness that she actually laughed.

"Oh..." Phil sighed sadly, obviously hurt by Sam's reaction. _You idiot! What did you do that for? Well, you've completely ruined everything now! She thinks you're a right twat. _

"Well, you've got a really sensitive side to you, haven't you?" Sam smiled. Her expression became serious on seeing Phil's face.

"Phil, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. All those things you said, you know you've got the same back, right?" she said gently.

Phil understood now, and smiled and nodded. He pulled her into a gentle, friendly hug. "We're gonna be alright aren't we?" he said more to himself than Sam. She answered though;

"Of course" she smiled back, "well now we've got all the emotional, sentimental stuff out the way, I think think it's about time we got hammered!" They laughed. Together. As friends. Good Friends.

_So take me and save me and change me and then make me_

_And embrace me and then brave my heart for you_

_No, no, 'cause I can't go on without you_

_And it's time for something new_

_So hello, good friend, I wanna be next to you_

_For my head, for my heart, for what's true_

**Thanks for reading! Please review; I really appreciate them!**


End file.
